For quality assurance and function control of shock wave or pressure wave sources used in the medical field, hereinafter only briefly called shock wave sources, end test and service technicians carry out pressure measurements with the help of piezoelectric sensors and also crushing tests with synthetic stones.
Both test methods have a number of inherent drawbacks that shall here be mentioned and commented only by way of example. Both test methods require a test vessel filled with water, the gas content within the water being subjected to a permanent strict control. Moreover, the piezoelectric measuring technique presupposes comprehensive experience in handling oscilloscopes. Furthermore, the quality of the plaster balls used in crushing tests has not always the same level to be expected; so-called soaking times have to be waited for and strictly observed.